Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince (Harmony Version)
by thenameisbondbutshane
Summary: The HBP in the Harmony version. Kicks off from Hermione's Helping Hand and will take a slow route and develop the H/Hr slowly. There will be shades of R/Hr (Just shades I promise) and strictly there will be no Dumbledore bashing. (Mighty Barmy Old Codger : D). Please do Read. And Reviews are a must. An M rating story.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince (Harmony Version)

A/N- So I am back ladies and Gentlemen with this new story of mine on this humble Fanfiction site (chuckles). After the nice response for my first story( 34 hits,14 alerts and 7 reviews), I decided to write another one set in the middle of HBP. I've gotta say though your response for my story was overwhelming for me (sobs while dramatic music plays) and I hope that I am able to please you all this time as well.

Its going to be a long fic and the pairings will progress slowly. As always the pairing will be H/Hr (is there any better) with some shades of R/Hr (just shades I promise). It is definitely going to be H/Hr

There will be NO SERIOUS BASHING of Ron or any Weasley and I am certainly not gonna bash Dumbledore (the holy mighty barmy old codger : D).

I am in a major need of a BETA. So anyone interested lease PM me. I would be more than grateful for it.

Note- _Italics display the inner thoughts of the character._

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters made by wonderful JK Rowling made. I am just borrowing them for fun and I hope to put them back after the work is done.

Rating- M for some sexual themes but nothing very explicit

So enough of my rambling here we GO

Harry Potter's life was no good these days. Not only he had to deal with the everyday problems concerning Voldemort and his huge pile of homework.

While Hermione had predicted that their life in sixth year was not going to be easy but he clearly hadn't expected this much. He barely understood half the things of Professor Mcgonnagal told them even Hermione had to ask her to repeat many of the things. Defence against Dark arts (courtesy to Professor Snape) had become a nightmare for Harry and he had to deal with a sarcastic Snape as well. But thanks to Half blood Prince's book Potions had become one of his favourite subjects as much as Hermione despised that book.

But these were the problems that Harry had suspected would trouble him, but he hadn't considered his hormones rampaging through him and developing some odd feelings for a certain bushy haired brunette.

Yes and as much as he considered it to be unreal he couldn't help but get attracted to her. It all had started with his visit at the Burrow. But his problem was that his red haired best friend too had shown a lot of interest in her (_ for a long time Harry thought)_

Currently he was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione for breakfast and discussing the strange behaviour of their friend Hagrid who was ignoring them (_allegedly for not taking his subject this year)_

'We've got to go and explain.' said Hermione looking at the huge empty chair on Teacher's table.

'We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning and then there is augamenti charms which Flitwick gave us! Anyways, explain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his subject?'

'We didn't hate it' said Hermione

Ron rumbled on about his hardships in Hagrid's class like Skrewts and Grwap but Harry could care less because he was busy watching Hermione tuck a loose strand of her Hairs behind her ears. Oh! How much did he love that!

'I hate not talking to Hagrid' said Hermione, looking upset.

'We'll go down after Quidditch.' assured Harry. He too missed Hagrid and it would also mean if Ron didn't want to go he could have a good time with Hermione. 'But trials may take all morning, the no. of people who have applied.' feeling nervous he said 'I don't know when the team got so popular.

'Oh come on Harry.' said Hermione, suddenly impatient. 'Its not Quidditch which is popular, its you! You have never been so fanciable and more intersting your whole life.

Harry wold have enjoyed this but his and Ron's choking on water at the same time didn't help the matters at all. He felt that his stomach did a flip.

Hermione gave both of them a look of disdain before saying 'Everyone knows you've been telling truth now, don't they? The whole wizarding world has had to admit that you were right about Voldemort and you have really fought him twice in two years and escaped both times. And now they are calling you "Chosen one". Well can't you see all are fascinated by you.

Harry was finding the Great hall suddenly very hot all of a sudden, even though it was cold. He tried to hide his blush but saw that Ron was looking at him with utter jealousy.

'And you were potrayed as a liar by the Ministry all year and you still have those marks where that woman made you write with your own blood...

'You can still see where those brains got hold of me in the Ministry, look.' said Ron shaking back his sleeves.

'And it doesn't hurt that you've grown about a foot over the summer either. Hermione finished ignoring Ron.

'I am tall' Ron mumbled

Harry's thought wandered back to as Hermione and Ron started doing their chores respectively. _What if she likes me the way I like her. 'That couldn't be possible, Potter' a voice inside him said. 'But what if she does' said another. She thought him fanciable and it was more than enough to crow in triumph. But what if she doesn't. _Harry was busy in his thoughts when Hedwig came with a large square package and landed in front of Ron.

'Ha'! Said Harry, unwrapping the parcel to reveal a new copy of Advanced Potion making, fresh from Flourish and Blotts.

'Oh good.' said Hermione. Now you can give that graffiti ed copy back.'

'Are you mad?' said Harry. 'I am keeping it!' As much as he loved Hermione he didn't want to return the book back to slughorn.

Harry watched as Hermione didn't like his ministrations of the book and left for Quidditch pitch gruffly Ron following her.

'Hey wait Hermy' shouted Harry running behind his friends.

'Don't call me Hermy, Potter' said Hermione cooly

'Hey!' Harry caught her arm and pulled her towards her. 'Look if you want I can also give you that book. It won't do any wrong.'

'No, I'm not a cheater like you.' said Hermione now growing angry with him.

'Hey mate just leave her by, she'll be back to her own self. Just disappointed, she is that you are ahead of her.' Ron muttered in his ears.

Then suddenly Harry saw that Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown whispering together but as soon as they saw Ron Parvati nudged Lavender, who looked round and gave Ron a wide smile. Ron blinked at her and then smiled instantly and became something like strut.

Harry suddenly felt an overwhelming feel to laugh but he remembered Ron hadn't laughed when he was spanked by Malfoy. But he saw that Hermione had an unreadable expression on her face and looked cold and distant..

'Good luck Harry' said Hermione hugging him.'Select the best team' and then she left for stands without looking at Ron and living a very warm and red Harry.

Ron, who looked pretty happy with himself now looked like he had have a bottle full of Bubotur Puss.

As Harry had expected, the trials took most of the morning but he not at all was paying attention to them as he was rather busy thinking about the hug Hermione gave her. _Her hair smelled wonderful _thought Harry. He was so busy in his musings that he didn't saw that Cormac Mclaggen was walked intimidatingly towards him.

'Cormac Mclaggen. Keeper.' he said holding out his hand to shake. 'We met on train during old sluggy's party.'

Harry thought that this guy was so big that he could cover all three goalposts without even moving.

'Right. You can stand there and wait' He noticed that Mclaggen seemed a bit annoyed. He thought whether he expected preferential treatment from him.

Harry decided then to start the trials, dividing all in a group of ten. He was busy with his trials when he suddenly noticed that Mclaggen was chatting with Hermione and advancing slowly towards her while Hermione looked a bit annoyed like she was forced to talk.

Harry decided it was time to take some actions as he felt a tinge of anger and jealousy,_ how dare he talk to MY Hermione_. He called out for keepers trial immediately and saw an expression of relief on Hermione's face as she saw Mclaggen leave her reluctantly. He felt an urge to kick that bastard in the groin.

But to his sheer disappointment Mclaggen saved 4 out of 5 goals and looked certain to save the 5th but instead shotting off in the wrong direction. But Harry was certain that he heard someone muttering a confunding charm. He looked for Hermione and was surprised to see her red face in the stands.

To his delight Ron saved all of his goals. Harry turned to tell Mclaggen that Ron had beaten him, only to find him red faced.

'His sister didn;t really try'

'She did' said Harry 'Her's were the most difficult to stop.'

'Give me another go' said Mclaggen standing inches away from.

'No' said Harry 'Ron's keeper and that's my final decision'

He thought for a moment that Mclaggen might punch him but he turned back with an ugly grimace , growling threats in the air.

Harry turned around to see his new team beaming at him. 'Well done. You flew really well-'

'And so did you Harry' this time from Hermione as she came down from the stands and totally ignoring Ron who was looking expectantly at her.

Grinning and then bading a good bye to the team they went to Hagrid's hut. Harry had to say that the meeting went less than smooth. It was safe to say that Hagrid didn't want to see them but after they emotionally blackmailed them about how much problem they were suffering in their 6th year, he started to be his old self again. But halfway during their conversations they came to know that Hagrid's favourite pet Aragog was dying for whom Harry could care less. Soon due to their continued efforts (mainly Hermione's), they left for dinner leaving a happy Hagrid behind.

'I am starving.' Harry said. 'And I don't have much time for dinner either coz I've got to go for Snape's detention tonight.

As they came into castle they spotted Cormac Mclaggen also entering the castle and shot daggers at him and Ron but surprisingly gave an ugly, flirtatious smile to Hermione which didn't miss Harry.

'Alright mates I've got to go' said Ron and strode off into the hall glancing menacingly at Mclaggen., but Harry caught Hermione's arm and held her back.(A/N Hehehe flirtatiously Mister Potter, Eh?)

'What?' said Hermione defensively

'Alright Hermione. If you ask me.' said Harry. 'Mclaggen looked like he was confunded during trials, isn't it?'

Hermione blushed.

'Okay, I did it.' she whispered. ' You should have seen the way he was talking about Ginny and Ron. You wouldn't have wanted him in the team. Did you?'

'No certainly not.' said Harry 'But that was about Ron and Ginny. Could you please tell me WHAT was he talking with you at the pitch.

'Uh nothing.' said Hermione suddenly looking more red. 'Just random-'

'So you are not going to tell me Miss Granger.'

'Ok' said she gruffly. 'He was asking me out'

'WHAT' shouted Harry.

'Hush Harry don't make a mess here, people could listen' said Hermione alarmingly and pulled him into an empty corridor.

'And what did you say' Harry almost shouted again.

'What do you think' she said looking angry. 'I said no, not now. I hardly knew him.'

'So you intend on going once you get to know him' asked Harry angrily

'No, certainly not. What made you think I would' she stared hard at him.

Now it was his turn to go red. 'Er- nothing... Just thought it... Uh.. Sorry Hermione.' He sputtered out.

'Anyways but why were you so interested? Is there anything you would like to say?' she asked staring Hermionishly at him.

Harry wanted to tell exactly what he wanted to tell and push her to the wall and kiss her brains out. But he decided against it saying 'You're my friend Hermione. Its just I care for you. I won't let anything happen to you that's all' He said sincerely.

'Oh Harry' said Hermione, her eyes watering as she hugged Harry. She stood still for a moment before saying 'Thanks You Harry, for looking after me'

'Its nothing Hermione, and who would want to leave a nosy know-it-all bookworm' said Harry

'Oh you prat' she said and smacked him on his arm.

'Ouch Hermione' said Harry. 'You've got a strong arm. Now I know how Malfoy would have felt back in 3rd year.' but suddenly noticing a cut on Hermione's forearm.

'What is that' he said worryingly examining her bruised forearm.

'Oh its nothing, just fell yesterday in the ground.' said Hermione looking ashamed of herself.

'Here show me, I know the spell.' he said casting the same spell Luna had used on him.

'I knew that too but forgot.' said she looking relieved. 'Its good that I have you-'

She stopped suddenly and took a sharp intake of breath as Harry kissed her on the arm where there the cut was.

'Good now' he said looking pleased with himself as Hermione let out a soft puff of air she had been holding.

'Okay let's go.' she said in a shrilly voice and they both went back to the Great hall.

_What the bloody god forsaken hell had possesed you Potter. Why did you kiss her on the arm? _As much as he would have liked it, he felt embarrassed for his display of affection.

As soon as they reached Gryffindor table Ron asked them where they were while eyeing Harry suspiciously. Hermione told him they had went to meet Professor Slughorn regarding their Potions homework and Ron's all focus went back to his food providing instant relief to Harry.

Rest of his time was not going to be good as he finished his dinner and bid Goodbye to Ron and Hermione and as much as he would have wanted to stay he had to go for detention with the greasy git Snape.

And with that he left.

A/N- So, How was it guys? It is first time I am writing big length fanfictions and I would like to know your opinions on this so REVIEWS ARE A MUST. Please take time to review because your reviews will help me improve as writer.

Also as I told I am in major need of a beta. So all those mistakes are mine but please bear with me guys.

Also I will hope to update as soon as soon as possible (about 10 days) but please do read the story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- So welcome back folks. Sorry for the delay life hasn't been easy enough to handle, but I am back. So back to story, it got off to quiet a good starts. A dozen favorites and half a dozen reviews don't do any bad for me. I hope I was able to please a few of you, but I would like a few feedbacks which could help me improve as writer,

Special thanks to anotherboarduser for his/her feedbacks about a couple of character portrayals. And quiet a few reviewers complained about Hermione being a hypocrite, (blaming Harry for cheating and confunding Mclaggen) but folks nevermind I will (or at least try) fix that. And lo! That is what fanfictions are for..

Also one more thing I am in a major need of a BETA. I've contacted quiet a few but any helpful soul out there, if he/she could help, I would like that.

Where was Dumbledore, and what was he doing? Harry caught sight of headmaster only twice over the next few weeks. He rarely appeared at the meals, and Harry was sure Hermione was right in thinking that he was leaving school for days at time. Had Dumbledore forgotten that he was supposed to give lessons to Harry? Dumbledore had said that the lessons were leading to something to do with the prophecy; Harry had left bolstered, comforted, and now he felt slightly abandoned.

But he still had one of the nicer things in his life to look after. After the incident following Quidditch trials, his relationship with Hermione had fared better. Hermione had stopped being angry on him for Half blood prince's book. Harry had partly thought that his founding of confunding charm incident had something to say in it.

Halfway through the October came their first trip of the term to hogsmeade. Harry had wondered if they were still allowed to go there, but was pleased to know that they were going ahead. And for a fully enjoyable Hogsmeade trip he needed a date, not any date, but a certain bushy haired and brown eyed date.

Harry had not slept for many nights thinking and finalizing out a plan on how to ask Hermione out for the trip, he had to do it all himself. It would be more than disastrous to ask Ron for help. In these times, plagued by frustration, Harry had thought how good it could have been if he had someone who could advice him on such topics. But thanks to Voldemort he had no parents, Sirius was dead as well and Lupin, though he wrote letters, but he was underground as far as Harry knew. Now having said that he got up from his bed and went to get ready. After 20 minutes of nice shower he came out refreshed only to see Ron lying in his bed drooling over his pillow.

'Wake up Ron' Harry shouted poking Ron in his ribs.

Ron mumbled something in his sleep which Harry suspiciously detected sounded pretty much like Lavender.

'RON. Look there's a piece of bacon sandwich left! Grab it fast mate.' and not much to his surprise Ron woke up.

'Where' he asked sleepily.

'C'mon Ron get started we have a busy day ahead us.

Ron's features changed as he looked like good enough to punch Harry but he got up rather quickly, much to his surprise.

While Ron was gone Harry read the Half Blood Prince's book one more time (_Vaguely looking for some advice on girls). _Ron thought this type of behaviour was indecent on anybody other than Hermione. _But what wrong it could do if he turned a bit like Hermione. Maybe then she would start liking him that way _Harry mused

Rest of the day was hell to Harry. He tried to ask Hermione out for Hogsmeade but didn't quite had the guts to do so. While on the other hand he noticed that his red headed best friend was not paying attention to them. He was looking nervous and was looking in certain directions towards someone but harry couldn't quite figure out who he 9(_or she Harry thought suspiciously)_, By the end of the day Ron had left them to do "Some Important Work" as he said it.

After finishing their uneventful dinner both Harry and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry thought it would be the last chance to ask Hermione out because it will be very embarrassing for him and if anyone heard it, it would be the biggest news of Hogwarts in hours and will possibly piss Hermione off. He stopped and by gathering all his Gryffindor lions he spluttered 'Er-her-Hermione'

'What Harry?' she said turning back

'I-I was just thinking if-' _Dammit Potter_

'Thinking what Harry' said her looking a bit annoyed

'Willyougooutwithmetohogsmeadetrip' said Harry spluttering everything that came in his mind.

'What? I didn't understand a thing you said. Honestly Harry, what's gotten into you'

'Ur I just wanted to know- if you would- come to- Hogsmeade trip- with me- us that is-' _Oh FUCK!_

'Why not Harry? We always go until you and Ron fight with me and leave poor Hermione Granger all to herself, just like our 3rd year' she said looking playful

Harry wanted to tell her how much sorry he was for that incident but decided against it. 'Uh I thought you were- you know- busy with prefects-and homework-that's all'

'Nah Harry we will go tomorrow and don't worry, I will be ready. Now lets go back to common room.'

Much to Harry's surprise Ron was not there. He searched for him in the rooms but he wasn't there as well.'

Tired from the long day he had just gotten in to bed when Ron came.

'Where were you' he asked

'Maybe that question should be asked by me' said Harry

Ron's ears went deep red but he said nothing

'Where were you? And what was all that strange acting during Lunch this afternoon' asked Harry sitting straight on his bed.

'Okay, don't laugh at me. Uh I asked lavender out for tomorrow's trip. Ron said turning red even more.'

Harry heart stopped. It literally did. But he asked 'Th-That means you won't be coming with us tomorrow.'

'N-No actually'. He said but turned defensive and said 'You know how Hermione despises Lavender and I don't think it would be great idea.'

'Yeah, why not? And also you won't like to snog her in front of Hermione' said Harry smirking as he ducked under a pillow that was thrown at him by Ron

'Shut up Potter.' Said Ron looking embarrassed.

'Good nighty then Ickle Ronneikins. May you have sweet dreams. Enjoy your date tomorrow' said Harry slipping under sheets while containing his anxiety which had shot up from the chance of having a good time with Hermione in Hogsmeade.

It was just what the doctor ordered. But Merlin, he didn't know what to do with her. Maybe he would just hang out like normal or buy her something, but he knew that Hermione was not the type of girl who went after money or gift. But he had to do something, chalk up something, to make this trip somewhat special for both him and Hermione.

And slowly his sleep took over him but anyone who could look into Harry Potter's mind could tell what was on his mind when slept, what was running in his mind now and what would be the there when he will wake up

A/N- A rather short (and rushed) chapter I guess but sorry about that Ladies and Gentleman, I had to update. I promise next chapter will be longer and I will again post in about 10 days. My special thanks to those who reviewed my story and I really appreciate your views on my story. I am fairly new writer and you guys could help me improve. Just let me know if I overdo something, or the pace is slow, or it is too rushed. Any ideas o how to shape the story are appreciated.

Sorry for any typos and grammatical mistakes.

And most importantly Please REVIEW!

THANK YOU


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Welcome back Folks. I was free this weekend and decided to post another chapter to the story. So how's the story to you? Good? Bad? Ugly? (I dare think not).

Whatever it is, you should review and I've got about 8 reviews for 2 chaps so thats not bad but I would like more.

Now back to story, This one WILL CONTAIN shades of R/Hr. Just shades and they are an integral part of the story. I don't like stories where Hermione jumps into bed with Harry just 2nd day and neither I like bashing stuff. One thing that I've seen on Fanfic sites is that people tend to destroy the originality of the characters and turn them evil. I know that Ron Weasley was/(and is) not a good choice for Hermione but we should bear with it. So some writers just destroy his character and story's like "Harry fucks with Hermione, Ron dead,Ginny dead, Weasley's dead, Dumbledore killed by Harry and super lord potter black and blah blah blah shit". I have no grudge against writers but that's just not my stuff.

I like Hermione subtle, just a hint of naughtiness and a Self-Respecting Hermione. Ideas like Lord potter-Black, super harry, Hermione being a whore, Harry going out and Enjoying like a manwhore simply don't get along with me.

But yes you could always send me feedbacks, good or bad, they help me improve as writer and I also get to know what mood you all need and so on.

So enough of my rambling, there's the story, Sadly UNBETAED. IT will contain plenty of fluff and OH, Feelings become a tad bit clearer...

Harry woke up early the next day, which was quite uncharacteristic for him, but he woke up because his excitement and anxiety were too much to handle. _He was going to Hogsmeade with Hermione and that too alone_. Harry felt like his heart had come into his mouth. He glanced the figure next to him, Ron Weasley was sleeping, and soundly snoring as well. As he had told earlier he would not be coming to the village with them but Lavender Brown (_whom Harry suspected, and rightly so, Ron's newfound crush), _and his timing couldn't have been any better.

Silently thanking Ron he went to get ready for the trip and by the time he had returned to dormitory, everyone was awake.

'Good morning Harry mate' said Ron cheerfully, something unexpected from him given the time, but as Harry had expected, Lavender Brown may well be behind it.

'Good morning Sweetie' said Harry sarcastically 'I didn't know Lavender could have installed that "Sweet good morning inside you that fast"

'Shut up Harry' came Ron's reply.

He went down to Common Room feeling all but anxiety. He had no problem sighting Hermione, she was seated in her favourite chair near fire, famously named as Trio's Place by other Gryffindor. He eyed her dress, she was wearing a jeans and a Sweater and had a muffler wrapped delicately around her neck. But much to his displeasure, he saw Cormac Bloody Mclaggen almost sprinting towards her. Harry doubled his pace bisecting loads of students including Neville (who fell), Romilda vane and others. He reached there just in time to see Mclaggen standing awfully close to her and saying

'Just wondering Hermione Granger if I could escort you to Hogsmeade Trip, I mean as a date' said he, his voice coated with what Harry could say, Flirt.

Hermione was looking suspiciously and spoke 'Er-Mclaggen-Cormac Uh... I don't think, I mean I have to go-'

'How can I help you Mclaggen?' came Harry's, what he could describe, Thundering voice, snapping Mclaagen.

'Ahh, Potter, How are you? I was just wondering if beautiful Miss Hermione would like to go out with me to Hogsmeade trip, and I find no place for you here to interrupt.' said Mclaggen in the same tone he used to Hermione.

'I don't think I would like to be escorted by you Mr. Mclaggen, and Harry's my friend and he rightly has a right to interrupt. Now if you would leave us alone, that would be great.' snapped Hermione, leaving an amazed Harry, who hadn't even come up with a reply of his own by that time.

Mclaggen went back, again firing threats in the air as he disappeared in the sea of crowd.

'Thanks for coming Harry.' said Hermione looking relieved.

'You don't have to worry Hermione, if he does that again I am going to transfigure him into a ferret, or maybe even more' said Harry dangerously.

'Ohh you don't have to worry Harry, always the big brother aren't you?' said she. 'And besides that I am a big girl now Harry, I can look after myself without my two Bodyguards.

Harry again had that sunken feeling after listening that she considered him as a brother. But he was determined to change that. He said nothing in return.

'Speaking of the 2 where is Ron' asked she looking around the room searching for him.

'Er he won't be coming with us, you know, he'll be there... By himself I guess'. _Shit Potter SHIT_

'Oh' came Hermione's sudden reply, and Harry noted a hint of sadness in it, making himself more miserable than he was.

'But anyways, its the time. We should leave.' said Hermione recomposing herself and then smiled coyly 'Looks like it would be just us two then'

Harry felt his face warm up to her words but he teased 'Yes, but do you know that only a few people get the chance to be with the mighty Harry Potter, the savior of the world and you should be grateful for that Granger.'

They came teasing each other whole way to Hogsmeade village but once he reached there, he was stunned by the beauty of the village. Although it was just October, the village was covered with snow. As they went further inside the village he could see that many people were eyeing him and Hermione, specially girls, who were glaring Hermione making her uncomfortable.

'So you see Granger How famous I am. You are fortunate to be able to hang out with me said Harry again teasing her.

'Oh shut up Harry. Please stop teasing.' said she making an adorable pout on her face.

'Okay Hermione, but you started it.' was his reply.

They went straight to three broomstick first to warm themselves up from the chilling cold outside. He saw many schoolmates there and caught Ginny Weasley glancing up at him. But as soon as he turned to her, she went back to doing her earlier work, which was snogging Dean Thomas'.

'We could leave Harry, if- you know- that is making you...Uhm ..a bit- uncomfortable.' sad Hermione whispering in his ears.

'NO. Why should that bother me in the first place. What made you think?' said he.

Hermione blushed a deep red and said 'Oh nothing Harry...was just wondering.

They had a good time in three broomstick and after the drink of two butterbeers each, they went to see the rest of the village.

Hermione bought herself and Harry a quill and several notes copies. After that they went in the direction of Hogs Head where they bumped straight into Professor Slughorn.

'Harry, m'boy! Said he in a booming voice.

'Oh no' muttered Harry to himself, looking up at Slughorn.

'Harry, you have missed 3 of my huge dinner parties in Hogwarts, and here you are, enjoying with your date miss Granger! Said he making Hermione instantly go blush.

'Er, sir- the- matter- is-I... Was very busy'. Spluttered Harry

'But you know Harry' said Slughorn winking and whispering to him 'You know you can enjoy some great time with miss Granger at the parties.' Making Hermione more red than earlier. 'And if you are lucky,' said he lowering his voice even more but enough for Hermione to hear 'You can sneak a few snogs in some corner as well.

'We are not in a relationship Professor, we're just friends.' came Hermione's embarrassed voice.

'Oh sorry for that Miss Granger' but he was hardly paying any attention to her and said 'I've a party on this Monday night and I would like to see you there, After all you may ask Miss Granger, she loves them'.

'Y-Yes Professor, they are very good' said she still embarrassed from his earlier statements.

Then suddenly an idea came into Harry's mind, a Bloody Damn Good Idea Indeed as he said 'I'll surely come sir'

'Now that's m'boy' said he looking excited from the prospect. 'Here take this invitation and be present at 7Pm at night Harry. Now enjoy' and with that he left.

'So this time you have decided to come, Eh?' said she turning around 'You know they are quite good despite Mclaggen and Zabini being there. Now it would be good that you'll also be there-'

Hermione suddenly stopped as she caught sight of something Harry turned in the direction she was looking and to his horror saw Ron Weasley senselessly snogging Lavender Brown deep in the woods.

For a moment neither said anything but then Hermione turned and started going back to the village. Harry ran after her trying to catch her but she simply started running. Harry was faster than her and quickly caught with her and snatched at her hand making her stop running.

'Leave my hand Harry' said she trying vaguely to cover up her hurt.

'No' Said Harry.

'You knew, didn't you? Said she suddenly looking angry at Harry. 'Why didn't you tell me?

'Why? Why should I have told you Hermione' asked Harry and instantly regretting his words.

'Ok. That's it. Poor Hermione Granger tells everything to her friends but they in turn don't tell me anything, do they?' said she in an angered tone with her eyes moistening up.

'No, It was not like that Hermione, you-you.. Are you jealous?'

Harry in space of two minutes regretted twice for his words. And her reaction was instant.

'Why? Why would I be jealous? Because you guys have girls who seek after you and I don't, you are mistaken-' Hermione was not able to complete her sentence as Harry pulled her to him and stared at her with such an intensity that it made her forget what she was about to say. And then to her surprise Harry slowly, tenderly kissed her forehead , wiping away her tears.

'You are amazing, you know that Hermione? I would never think of you like that. But ell me honestly, did you ask about him?'

Hermione looked into his green eyes and said 'I-I don't think so'

'Then you shouldn't be angry at me, and look at the time, we have around one and half hour left, we should go to the Fleming's t get you a book, shouldn't we?' said Harry lovingly subtly changing the topic, though his heart was crushed due to Hermione's reaction to that.

Hermione stammered 'Oh I'm sorry Harry, I... Overreacted'

'No don't say that, now come we should go' said he wiping away some stray tears from her face.

Rest of their journey went smooth as they went to the Fleming's Book Store and as usual Hermione went looking for books after books and Harry just sat there watching Hermione as she frowned when looking at some important part of the book. He was completely mesmerized by her beauty.

Soon he started noticing her pink lips _would they be soft as they looked_, she had given her muffler to Harry as the shop was pretty warm and it helped Harry smell her muffler whuch smelled strongly of her. Harry loved it too much but couldn't figure it out, it was almost like chocolate and cinnamon and vanilla.

Soon enough he was ogling at her delectable neck and shoulders, _Oh how much he wanted to bite that spot where her neck met her shoulder, wanted to lay a mark on her neck, his mark. _With all these musings he could feel himself harden up. Suddenly he noticed that Hermione breathing in the air, which in turn led to him notice her pert breast. _He was getting seriously boner here. _

He watched as a book fell out from her hands and as she bent to pick it, her sweater moved a bit revealing soft creamy skin which he so adored. _Bad clothes... BAD. He wanted to Rip them off._ Suddenly it came to his notice that "Harry Junior" was now fully popped up and he groaned in desperation and muttered to himself 'Get a control Potter. Or she will begin to hate you.

'Talking to yourself are you, Harry?' asked Hermione, whose mood was now better considerably.

'You got me again, Witch.' he said playfully. 'Here, let me pay for these.'

'No, Harry don't.' Said she protesting 'You have already done so much today'

'But its nowhere near what you've done to me my whole life Hermione. How much?' he asked the owner missing out the hot blush that formed on Hermione's cheek at his words.

After paying for the books they went back to Hogwarts and subsequently to the Gryffindor common room.

'Today's trip was one of the best I've had Harry' said Hermione looking up at her.

'Why won't it be? You were on date with the most famous wizard of all time said Harry teasing which made Hermione blush _to which he was seriously getting addicted._

'Shut up Harry' said Hermione trying to smack Harry on his arms but he caught her arm in the middle and pinned her to the nearest wall.

'Leave me away you perv. Ahhh, Let me go-' Hermione suddenly stopped as she saw something change in Harry's eyes.

'H-Harry' she stammered but his grip on his hands tightened

Meanwhile Harry had something feral swell inside his chest. He watched as Hermione's breath started to come in hitches and her blush was creeping away to her neck when suddenly he heard one of the voices he despised the most and even before turning he knew who he was.

'As much as I would like to enjoy your romantic moods Potter, I think you and your lovely Miss Granger should find some other place rather than here.' came the chilling emotionless voice of Severus Snape.

Harry and Hermione jolted away from each other in the blink of an eye but Snape still retorted 'How about you two snog in some other corner of the castle, even in the bathroom, isn't it Potter, and Granger, You are prefect aren't you?'.

'It was not like that sir' said Hermione but was snapped by Snape who said 'Enough. I've seen enough to form my opinion on your discreet activities Miss Granger. That would be 50 points from Gryffindor and 20 more for breaking the curfew. Good night.'

Harry just stood there and watched as Hermione looked up at him still red faced and ran towards the Gryffindor Tower without saying a word.

'Well... SHIT!' was all he could muster.

A/N- So How was it guys? It was the longest ever chapter I wrote and I hope there won't be much mistakes. If any, I am sorry about that. I have been searching for Betas but to no avail.

Anyways please REVIEW. Your feedbacks are appreciated.

Will update in 7-8 days, until then Good Bye.


End file.
